


The Queen Is Home

by Akirayuyuya, softyeonnie



Series: The Queen and The Ice Prince [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fem!Hakyeon, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyeonnie/pseuds/softyeonnie
Summary: People may be throwing themselves at him, but it's time the Queen puts her claim on her Ice Prince.





	The Queen Is Home

An actor has to be expressive. After all, they use their facial expressions to communicate with the audience. They had to relay the emotions through a screen, take them to a world away from the real one, let them experience a life through the character.

 

He does his job well; shows sadness through his eyes, a small smile that shows embarrassment, confusion in a quiet stare, and love without words.

 

But all the expressions drop from his face the moment the director yells the "Cut!" The spell is broken, the world shattered, the character gone, leaving just the actor that carried it all.

 

With the cameras not rolling anymore, his eyes turn to icy cold, the littlest smiles gone from his face. He doesn't talk more than necessary, doesn't fancy any form of shallow socialization and keeps a very professional line around his co-workers.

 

Despite his more than unapproachable aura, he was heavily sought out by both men and women.

 

Handsome. Tall. Rich. Famous. Not to mention, still a bachelor. Of course, people would be throwing themselves at his feet. All of them wanting to be that person that warms the coldness of his stare, to overcome his indifferent attitude. To melt the Ice Prince of the showbiz world, Jung Taekwoon.

 

As far as official news goes, Taekwoon is single but there has been a silent unfounded rumor that he has been dating someone for a while now. Almost no one believes it, not just because of his character but also because no one has seen him with another person outside of his work. He had always been a very private person but with such fame like his, if he really was seeing someone then the public should've known about it by now.

 

Unbeknownst to all, his love has been in his life for longer than his career. A strong talented woman currently part of a dance group well known enough to be touring the world.

 

She was rarely in the country, therefore their relationship had been in the wraps for a bit too long for the public to remember a newbie actor and a newbie dancer being together before both of them hit it big.

 

~*~

 

"Ah! It's good to be back!" she said, flipping her long brown hair behind her.

 

She smiled, seeing a huge ad with her love's face on it "Still as handsome as ever." she muttered to herself.

 

Their show had finally finished and they were all scheduled to go home the following day, but she had asked her team to let her go first. Except for the fact that she wanted to surprise her love with her early arrival, she knows the amount of people drooling over her boyfriend. It was time to tell them that he has been off the market for a while now and she has no plans on making him an available item ever again.

 

With her sunglasses placed on her face, she walked out of the airport and called for a taxi. She needs to announce her arrival after all. The Queen needs a proper welcome.

 

~*~

 

The beach is really hot at this time of the year, being summer and all,  but the last scene has to be filmed here so Taekwoon has no choice but to stand under the sun for the whole morning, and probably the entire afternoon, too. Hopefully, the sunscreen his stylist applied would save him from the sunburn.

 

"Do you want to have dinner after the shoot?" Yujin asked, leaning so far down to Taekwoon's eye level to purposely show her chest. It was uncomfortable, really. He was aware how much she had been parading herself in front of him. Well, she had been trying to flirt her way the entire period of filming but being at the beach gave her the opportunity to show skin.

 

Taekwoon knows she's curvy and extremely proud of her chest. Whether he likes it or not, he has come across her photos when she posed for a magazine showing her body.

 

She may be proud of her body but the way she's practically trying to figuratively undress in front of him made him want to roll his eyes. He couldn't fathom how she doesn't get the message of  ** _"Not interested"_**  printed across his face for the entire time they had been together for the shoot.

 

"No." he answered coldly.

 

She immediately pouted and Taekwoon just let his mind wander.

 

He smiled. Today is the last day of his filming and he has the week off afterwards. His love is finally coming home tomorrow and he'll be sure to pick her up. His Queen would need a proper welcome, which is equivalent to Taekwoon welcoming her in his arms and giving her all of his attention. He can dedicate his entire week just for her.

 

It was hard. A long distance relationship because of both their professions. But Taekwoon knows he won't love any other person as much as her. When she smiles at him, he could feel himself falling more than he ever thought he could. When she plays with his hair or when she sits in front of him, just staring at his face for a good five minutes every time she comes home. She says its to remind her eyes of his face and he would laugh and let her do it because he does the same thing while she's asleep in his arms. He wouldn't trade her for the world.

 

Taekwoon wanted to show her off. The world deserved to know the girl that owns his heart. But they had agreed to hide their relationship. At least until they had made a name for themselves. It was to avoid any kind of influence on each of their career. Taekwoon would hate to hear people say that she only thrived on her stage because she's "Jung Taekwoon's girlfriend" or vice versa.

 

It's the last leg of their tour though. She's already known in the Dance Community and Taekwoon's name is a buzz in the showbiz industry.  So if it's okay with her, he'd like everyone to know about the current state of his love life. Taken and happily so.

 

"Taekwoon, are you listening?" his co-star said.

 

He was still determinedly ignoring her. If she had been talking to him in a more normal fashion, he might've responded. But at this point, she'll think he's even the littlest bit interested in her if he played nice. And, no. He has absolutely no plans on cheating on her, even over the fact that another person thought he was interested. He loves her too much for that.

 

The director finally called to resume filming. It was then that a figure caught Taekwoon's attention.

 

She was slender but not overly curvy. She has a small waist that fits snuggly in Taekwoon's arms. She was tanned, beautifully so, her skin glowing under the harsh sun. The white swimsuit she was wearing highlights her beautiful skin. The contrast it brings to her tan making her stand out among the rest. Her long brown hair is pulled loosely in a bun just how she always does her hair whenever they went to the beach.

 

And her thighs...

 

He would recognize those thighs anywhere. He had spent a good couple of years teasing her about them when in fact, he liked them best about her. It shows the countless hours she spent practicing routines, the strength of them, and yet its softness still remains.

 

She was playing in the water, her feet submerged while her back was to him. He wanted to run to her immediately; wanted to hug her, feel her warmth, smell her scent and look into her brown beautiful eyes.

 

"Okay. We're rolling!" the director called and Taekwoon reluctantly went. He needs to wrap up this job before he can wrap her in his arms.

 

When all Taekwoon wanted to do was finish filming, Yujin seems determined to drag it more. It was a good thing they had already filmed the couple scenes for this and only has to record the vacation their characters took at one part of the film. He wouldn't want to act anything couple-y with Yujin while his real love is so close.

 

At every opportunity, he would sneak a glance at her. He knows she's there for him. What other reason will she have at the beach right after she arrived.

 

Taekwoon misses her more now. She hasn't even faced his direction and he just really want to see her,  run to her and confirm she's really there.

 

He did his best not to get distracted even with her so close. It wouldn't do anyone good if he messes up and he doesn't want to mess up because of her.

 

One agonizing hour later and he finally heard the "Cut!" he so wanted to hear. His shoulders relaxed instantly and a smile was starting to bloom on his face when his co-star stood in his way. He almost audibly groaned.

 

"Hey, Taekwoon. Let's explore the beach together. It will be fun."

 

She was pressing way too close. She's almost pressing her chest to him and he was starting to get really irritated.

 

He was just starting to side step around her when someone yanked her away from him. His co-star took a few steps back away from him. And when they both looked behind her...

 

"Paws off, sweetie. That's mine." she said in a sarcastically sweet voice that Taekwoon was so used to hearing. She isn't his Queen for nothing.

 

Yujin scowled at the "intruder" though.

 

Even through the sunglasses she was wearing, Taekwoon still saw her eyes spark.  _'Uh oh'_  he thought amused.

 

"What do you mean yours?" Yujin asked annoyed.

 

"Exactly what I said, dear.", she replied in a calm tone. She's too good at this game.

 

"He's not yours." his clueless, or can't-get-a-clue co-star said back.

 

With an amused smile, she tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Of course he is. And you've been hanging around what's mine for too long. You're rubbing your dirty paws on him." She was still calm but Taekwoon heard the annoyance loud and clear. He knows she trusts him. But he also know how possessive she can get.

 

His co-star puffed out her chest, showing her more than busty figure and trying to smirk her way while eyeing the woman in front of her, obviously trying to point out that she has an advantage in that area.

 

Behind her sunglasses, she just raised an eyebrow. It was a common thing other women had eyed her for in the past. As if she'll be intimidated by those.

 

"Maybe you shouldn't puff them out so much, they might deflate." she said with a small nod.

 

Yujin's face turned beet red at that. It had flustered her, no doubt about it. In her haste, she had stuttered and blurted out the first thing she could notice.

 

"W-- Well! At least I'm not parading here with a... a... fake tan!"

 

Now, she looked totally amused. Anyone who will look properly can probably tell that it is her natural skin tone. She glows in it and nothing like she has been burned by the sun.

 

She shook her head a bit, sighing dramatically. "Aw, poor you. Did you tan for this shoot? Did the sun burn your skin?"

 

Yujin finally lost it then, feeling totally defeated. She screamed frustrated and tried to push her back to the water.

 

 _Bad decision,_  he thought.

 

He knows firsthand how strong she is even with her small frame. She can pin him down for crying out loud. Plus being a dancer for how many years now, granted her grace that allowed her to dodge effortlessly.

 

Losing her footing, Yujin struggled not to fall, but with a quick move of her legs, she  _accidentally_  tripped her and his co-star came crashing to the water face first.

 

Yujin spit out the water and a little bit of sand that got in her mouth and stayed with half of herself submerged in the water, still looking heavily annoyed but also quite a bit surprised.

 

"So eager for a swim, aren't we?" she said last before she finally faced him properly. A genuine smile, now on her lips. "Now. I think you owe me a welcome hug and a kiss?"

 

Taekwoon smiled then. He had been waiting to do just that ever since he saw her at the beach.

 

"Of course, my Queen."

 

There was the sound of the camera shutter after his lips landed on hers. He scowled minutely before he felt her hand on his shoulder, halting his protest.

 

"Wait a second, Taek." she said with another light peck.

 

She removed her sunglasses and faced the direction of the sound. "Take a better picture. Be sure my face is seen. Those will be on the internet right?"

 

Taekwoon felt a lot better with that. The world will finally know of his love.

 

"Search me up, too. Cha Hayeon. Dancer."

 

Hayeon was already back in Taekwoon's arms when she added, "Oh, and we've been dating since college."

 

Taekwoon allowed a laugh before he kissed her again. She really is his Queen. And now, his Queen is finally home again and staying for good this time.  _Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> Akira: This is a whole au lindsjune and I had thought up. This is just the first of the many scenes in their lives. The next part would be where it all started.
> 
> Going back to this current fic, YAS! QUEEN! SLAY!!!


End file.
